Efficient operation of a boiler requires that the boiler be cleaned periodically to remove soot and other residue from the boiler burner tubes. Combustion of gas or oil in the boiler produces soot which accumulates in the boiler tubes. In the prior art methods for cleaning boiler tubes, a rotary tool is inserted into a boiler tube and rotates in the tube to loosen soot and other materials adhering to the inside of the boiler tube. A vacuum cleaner is then used to remove the soot from the boiler. This soot normally comprises very fine powdery dust and the cleaning and vacuuming process is a dusty procedure. Following vacuuming, the soot contained in the vacuum cleaner must then be disposed of. Because of the dust generated by the soot, in many cases the soot may not be dumped or otherwise disposed of from the vacuum without first being placed in bags or otherwise placed in containers. The operator must empty the vacuum into bags and this process also generates dust. Additionally, the process of first reaming the boiler tubes and then vacuuming is not completely efficient and once the soot dust becomes entrained in the air, it is difficult to completely clean the boiler area.